Draco my Hero?
by homeslice-of-a-homegirl
Summary: Ginny's body ached. Groaning, she turned onto her side. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like she had eaten a bag of sand. Slowly, she lifted her swollen eyelids only to shut them quickly. The light was too bright. Where was she?
1. Betrayal Means New Beginnings?

a/n: I own nothing of Harry Potter. This is my first time posting a story by myself.

Betrayal Means New Beginnings? 

"Please," she begged looking deep into his bright green eyes.

"Please what, Ginny?" he asked with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered, clutching his arm.

Ripping his arm from her grasp, he threw her onto the hard cold floor and laughed. He brushed the hair from his face and glared down at her. "I left you a long time ago." Turning, he walked from the cell and stopping at the entrance, he threw her a parting look. Harry closed the door and began to walk away. "Crucio," he said over his shoulder, enjoying her cries of pain as he walked out the dungeons. 

-lalalalala-

Ginny never felt so alone in her life. Her parents were dead, killed by the boy who lived, along with her brothers. She winced as she thought of Ron. How could Harry do this? Sweet Harry Potter, who defeated Voldemort, had turned into the Dark Lord himself. A shiver pasted through her body. It was so cold down here and she was covered in blood. Ron's blood. Closing her eyes, she tried to press the memories from her mind. Poor Ron, poor trusting Ron, she wept into her hands. Had he known Harry was evil and refused to admit it? His face still haunted her. He was so innocent, the look of shock on his face as Harry shouted the killing curse. She could still hear Hermione screaming.

"NOOOOOOO, RO…" her words were cut short as Harry performed the killing curse on her as well. She had been five months pregnant… their first baby. This was the reason why the family was gathered together… to celebrate the new baby and to announce Fred's engagement to Lola Free, a muggle-born witch like Hermione. Harry snorted as he realized how they were just sitting ducks, easy to pick off one by one.

Her brothers' shouts still echoed in her ears. They fought long and hard, but there were too many death eaters to fend off. Every time a death eater would fall two more would take their place. She curled into a ball on the floor, trying to erase the memories, but they just kept coming. Her mind slowly closed up, and her eyes drooped with sleep. Praying for a dreamless sleep, Ginny let her eyes close.

-bebopbebop-

Harry sat on his throne. In a matter of months he had more followers then Voldemort had in twenty years. Even with the fifty he lost during battle with the Weasleys, he had over three hundred. He picked a goblet off the table next to him. Twirling the cup in his hand, he studied the crest. His crest… a lion crushing a serpent. Harry smiled to himself as he rubbed the spot where his scar had been. When he killed Voldemort his scar had disappeared. But something was different about him. It didn't take him long to figure out that Voldemort's powers were transferred to him. Smiling to himself, he remembered the nights he practiced using all his new founded abilities. HE was now the strongest wizard in the world and he knew no one would dare try to dethrone him. "Master, the new recruits are here to receive their marks," a small man with long grey hair said, kneeling before him.

Harry cleared his throated and asked for the list of names. He smirked when he saw that most of the Gryffindors from his class had joined and more were still coming. Looking over the names he noticed how even more Slytherins were coming over to his side after all. Still, no one had heard from Malfoy. Though he was Harry's rival, he would still be a good asset to add to Harry's growing army. Malfoy had certainly proven himself over the past few months… killing his father and taking out twenty death eaters by himself all in one year. Not to mention him becoming an Auror. Harry rubbed the mark on his left forearm. 

"Smiggs, I think it is time for us to send a personal invitation to Draco Malfoy."

-dedadadedada-

"A letter has come for you, Sir," a decently dressed house elf said, breaking Draco from his thoughts. He studied his reflection in the mirror as he passed it, walking over to retrieve the letter. He had grown into his sharp features. His once too long and pointed nose fit his face and complimented his high cheekbones. The famous smirk he always carried had disappeared. Now his lips were too full to pull off that smirk, or it could be that he had nothing left to smirk about. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid that ended by his waist. Many people told him he was the spitting image of his father, except he didn't act like his him.

"Who is it from?" he asked, as the elf handed him the folded paper. 

"Harry Potter, Sir."

-cicecicecice-

Ginny listened to the footsteps echoing from outside her cell. It had been days, maybe weeks, since she had seen Harry. All she saw was darkness. Only thoughts of the sun helped her through the long cold days. A plate of food was placed in her cell; she eyed it wearily, not wanting to eat the food made by his servants. A flash of pain shot through her. She thought about crying for help, but she knew it would be fruitless. The sharp pain in her lower abdomen was increasing by the minute. The baby, she realized… Harry's baby. Feeling warm liquid pooling between her legs, she moved her hand and felt the fluid. She brought her hand back up, looked at it, and laughed. Blood, her hand was covered in deep rich red blood. She threw her head back, laughing hysterically. 

"What is the means of all this?" a guard called from outside the bars, opening the door and stepping in when her laughter got louder. 

Ginny slapped the guard across the face with her bloody hand whispering, "Tell that to Potter," before everything went black.

-fafofafofa-

Harry was pacing the floor of his office. Damn, did it have to take that man so long to reply? It had been a week since he sent out his official invitation to Draco Malfoy and the man had not even acknowledged it. He paused at the window, staring out to the servants working on the rose gardens. Ginny would love the gardens here. Soon, he thought, she will join me. He did miss her, everything about her. However, this was for the best. The Weasleys would have fought him if they knew what he had become, so he just made the situation better for her. 

"Master, the Weasley girl has fallen ill," Smiggs said, bowing on his knees at Harry's feet. 

"What has been done with her?" Harry asked carefully, not taking his gaze from the window.

"She has been taken to the hospital wing," Smiggs said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"How is her condition?" Harry turned from the window and studied his servant.

"It would appear that the young girl was pregnant." Smiggs hated being the bearer of bad news and this felt an awful lot like bad news.

Harry stared at the man for a few minutes. Hoping that he misunderstood the man, he quickly turned and left the room, making his way to the hospital wing.

-gugagugagu-

Draco scribbled his answer onto a small parchment. He whistled for his eagle owl and tied the note to its leg. He would join Harry's little group, but for a price. Smiling evilly to himself, he sat back into a chair and poured himself a cup of firewhiskey. It was going to be a very interesting year.

a/n: ok so that's it the first one, please review and tell me if you love it or hate it or neither. Just review k.


	2. Wishing on fallen stars

Look to the sky and pick a star,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter

A/N: there is rape in this chapter if you don't like it don't read it k. Please review

_Look to the sky and pick a star, _

_Any star and I will get it for you._

_But I don't want a star…_

_I want the moon._

Ginny woke to a bright light. _Where am I?_ She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through her. Grimacing she closed her eyes, well at least she wasn't in the dungeons. A hand was rubbing her forehead. She felt the hand pour some liquid down her throat. It burned and chilled her at the same time, almost like life itself. Ginny felt sleep come upon her once more.

-_But I only promised the stars-_

Harry stared down at the body. Ginny's body. _She was pregnant._ His face showed no emotion, his eyes cold. Running a finger down the tender skin of her arm he noticed how much weight she lost. The time in the dungeon had been hard on her. Her red hair dull and dirty and her eyes had large black circles under them. Even with her chapped and bleeding lips, she was beautiful. A baby. His baby. Anger boiled in his veins. How could she not tell him? Had he known he would have kept her close. He would have loved her. When did they start keeping secrets? He snorted to himself with the answer… _when you became the Dark Lord, that's when._ Even still she never lied to him. How did they get to this? Ginny sighed in her sleep. Was this really the same beautiful girl who used to run bare foot in the grass doing her strange sun dance? The same girl who sat in front him the night before his battle with Voldemort and whispered I love you before the stars. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed everyone from the room, ignoring the head nurse complaints. Kneeing besides Ginny, he reached for hand. _She's so cold_. Bringing her hand to his lips, he laid soft kisses on her fingers… kissing the length of her small digits. How he loved her hands… her soft loving hands.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he whispered into her neck, inhaling her scent. Spreading his body along the length of her. He spread his body along the length of her… finding the comfortable position they always took after lovemaking and sighed in exhaustion. Slowly, he let sleep take him… hoping some of his life force would travel over to her body.

A few hours later, a large eagle owl flew to the window of the wing. Harry woke and found Ginny had moved away from him and curled into a ball. Sighing, he walked over to the window and retrieved the letter from the owl. He flipped if over in his hand, smirking to himself when he saw the Malfoy crest. Well, things are certainly looking up.

"Once she is healed have her moved to the small chamber next to mine," he ordered to the nurses as he walked past them, ignoring their shocked faces.

_-Wouldn't you rather have a star? The moon is so scarred.-_

Ginny paced the length of her small room. It has been two weeks since she left the hospital wing and Harry has yet to see her. Moving to the bed in the middle of the room, she laid down. Her body was still weak, but she could feel her spirit strengthen. What she would give for a mirror right now but Harry had forbidden anything that she could use to harm herself with in the room. She hated him. There were even bars on her window. He had placed her in a pretty cell with a bed. Running her hands through her red hair, she sighed, feeling a sudden sadness surround her. Nevertheless, she would not cry. She was done crying. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to think of happy times.

"_I love you Ginny," Harry whispered into her ear, laying next to her on a blanket by the lake at the Burrow. She smiled and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his lips._

"_I love you more," she whispered back, running her hand down his face. How she wished they could stay like this forever. She sighed as she felt him move into their favorite position. She shifted so she could look into his eyes._

"_Promise me you'll love me forever."_

"_I promise, Ginny," he said and wrapped his arms around waist. "Forever. I will always come back to you, no matter what."_

A noise broke Ginny from her memories. _Yes, you promised forever Harry, but you never said the conditions._ She covered her face with her hands, cursing herself of thinking of those memories.

"AHEM," a voice said at the doorway.

"If you wanted my attention, you could have just said my name, Harry," Ginny said without looking up.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked in surprise, but then again, Ginny always had a way of surprising him.

"Lucky guess," Ginny said with a shrug. She had turned her back to him not willing to show him her face. She was scared of the emotions that might be portrayed there. Feeling him move closer to her, she moved away. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was scared of Harry.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked. She could hear the humor in his voice. He wanted her to fear him.

"No," Ginny whispered, walking to the window and grabbing the pane for support.

"Look at me," he ordered, sitting on her bed. Ginny turned slowly and looked into the eyes of the man she once loved. Harry stood and moved to where she was. Cupping her face with his hands, he stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He remembered how those eyes use to light up at the sight of him. Those same eyes that now looked as if the world had ended.

"Ginny," he choked out, lowering his face to kiss her. Ginny quickly turned her face to avoid his lips. Harry grabbed her face and forced a kiss on her lips. Crying out, Ginny tried to push him off but he was much too strong for her. Harry picked her up and carried her to the bed. He threw her on the bed and spread his body over hers. Sobbing, Ginny begged him to stop. She slapped his face and Harry paused, staring down at her in shock.

"You will pay for that," he said coldly. Grabbing her hands, he pushed them over her head and bound them there. Ripping the robes off her body, he cupped her breast, biting a nipple. Ginny screamed out in pain as tears ran down her cheeks. Shaking her body, she begged him to stop and screamed for help.

"Now, we can't have that," Harry said, gagging her enjoying the sight… knowing all he really had to do was put a silencing charm on the room. Why bother with that? He was the dark lord now so if they heard the evil things he did to the woman he loved it wouldn't matter. Harry smirked and watched her squirm in her bonds.

"No use fighting, my dear," he sneered. "Don't worry, it will be over soon." He slapped her across the face. Sneering, she cursed him through her gag, only stopping when he bit her nipples again. Tears ran down her face as he jammed his fingers into her. He smirked when he felt how wet she was. Hating her body for betraying her, she turned her face away in disgust when he pulled his fingers out… dripping with her fluids. Lifting her legs and placing them over his shoulders, he plunged deep inside her. Ginny screamed against her gag as she felt him tear her apart. Harry slammed harder into her, enjoying her cries of pain. She was as tight as the day they had first made love. It had been a while since he felt her tight cunt and he didn't know how long he would last. Whispering a spell, he felt her explode in an orgasm. He smiled and pumped harder, enjoying the ride. Ginny withered under him feeling faint, her energy seemed to be draining from her body with each orgasm he forced from her. Harry grunted as he came to a finish. That had to be the fastest he had ever come in his life. Looking down at Ginny he noticed she had passed out. He shook his head in disgust, released her from her bonds, and took the gag out her mouth. Pulling his robes back on, he left the room.

"She seems to have passed out," he said to the nurse standing outside the door and not missing the look of alarm on the woman's face when she saw Ginny's crumpled body.

"Don't worry, love. I could give you the same pleasures," he whispered into the nervous woman's ear. He grabbed a quick feel of her breast as he walked by. He took one last glance at Ginny. Maybe he would take Malfoy up on his offer, he thought.

"Mr. Malfoy is here to see you, my lord," Smiggs said, bowing low in front of Harry.

"Very good. Put him in my office and make him comfortable I just want to take a quick bath and I will be right down to see him," Harry ordered, walking into his private chambers.

-_Yes the moon is scarred, but so is my heart-_

An older man, no more then sixty, ushered Draco into Harry's office and offered him a seat in which he gracious accepted. Placing his cane next to right leg, he accepted the cup of tea he was given. The only thing he had taken from his father, other then his long hair, was his love for a cane. Where his father's had been simple with just a silver snakehead, his was a silver dragon whose tail wrapped around the length of the cane. When he turned the cane a certain way it would release his wand, or a sword… depending on the situation. Sighing, he pulled out his pocket watch. If Harry was anything like Voldemort, he would be sitting here for a while. He used a quick spell to make sure that there was nothing in his tea but tea. Satisfied with what he found, he sipped his tea. It needed more sugar, but not wanting to complain, he just drank it. Studying the room over the rim of his teacup, he noticed Harry had a large gold statue of his crest over his desk. Conceded little bastard, Draco thought with a smirk. Rubbing his mark of a dragon, he wondered if Harry would demand he change it to his. Smiling to himself, he wished Harry would try. Draco was deep in thought that he didn't hear the manservant come in and refill his cup. He frowned when he noticed his cup had refilled and redid the quick spell to check for any poisons.

"I hope that everything was to your liking," Harry said, studying the figure of a man sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Draco looked up in surprise. Well this was defiantly a change. Voldemort never care if it was the person liking or not… all that matter to him was him.

"Everything was fine. Have you considered my offer?" Draco asked, standing to meet Harry and extended his hand.

"Yes I have," Harry, said shaking his hand. "When did you want me to move her?"

"I'll take her with me tonight. Now, let's discuss terms," Draco said, sitting in the chair in front of Harry's desk as he indicated.

Harry conjured up two glasses of Firewhiskey. Handing Draco a glass, he sat down at his desk. He took a sip as if weighing his response to Draco's conditions. After all, he had already agreed to give up Ginny… but not permanently. Sighing, he placed his cup down and chose his words carefully.

"I have considered you conditions and I will agree to them… if you would join your forces with mine," Harry said, studying Draco.

"A good decision as well as a wise one," Draco assured him. "My forces will support you on matters that do not go against their moral codes."

"They have moral codes?" Harry asked surprised.

"Some," Draco answered. "But most don't. Now, onto the matter of Ginny… my conditions will not change."

"I'm well aware of your conditions. I assure you I will not make contact or try to take her from you," Harry said. "But, if she desires to return to me on her own accord, you must let her."

"Do you think I am a fool?" Draco asked softly. "You have great powers. Just thinking about her sexually would make her desire you. Even now, I can smell her on you."

"Ah yes, I have heard of your skills," Harry said as he studied him. "Tell me, how did you get the best traits of a werewolf, vampire, and veela?"

"I am a Malfoy," Draco smirked, not wanting to reveal all to him… just yet.

"So was your father and I killed him with no problem," Harry smirked back.

"Interesting," Draco murmured. It seemed Voldemort's memories had transferred over to Harry. Speaking in parseltongue, he asked Harry who his father was.

"Riddle," Harry answered in parseltongue. His eyes had glazed over and his scar had appeared on his forehead.

_So, the dark lord hasn't really left after all, _Draco thought. He just merged into Harry's body. Pondering the possibilities, Draco didn't notice Harry had broken from his trance.

"What did you just do?" The anger in Harry's voice was evident and seeing that he had both his and Voldemort's powers, it was not a good thing to anger him.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Draco asked innocently, calling on his Veela powers to calm Harry.

Sneering, Harry growled at Draco. He sensed the other man was using his Veela charm to calm him.

"Stop, before I stop you," Harry growled.

"Very well, let's get back to the terms. I feel it's not good for us to be in a confined space for too long," Draco twisted the head of his cane and pulled a small knife out of the top.

"You agree that I get Ginny, power for my men, and any territory I seize. Also, the right to question any order you give and to change said order. I have the right to kill all I see as traitors without your consent. I have the right to 75 percent of my raids and a blood oath that you will never try to take Ginny from me… whether she wants to go or not," Draco asked.

Smiling, Harry pulled a small knife from his sleeve and placing a small urn in front of them. He pricked his finger… letting a drop of blood fall for each of Draco's conditions… and one more for his acceptance. Draco proceeded to do the same. Harry said a quick chant and the blood was fused. Draco and Harry were now a blood alliance. If one was to go against the other, they would both die.

"Gather Ms. Weasley's things, Smiggs," Harry ordered coldly. "She is about to go on a permanent vacation."

_-Who has scarred your heart, my love?-_

Ginny felt as if she was floating. Stirring in her sleep, she realized she was being carried. Pushing against the chest of the person holding her, she tried to break free.

"Shh, calm down Ginny, you're safe with me," a voice said in her ear.

Pausing, she wondered who it was. It certainly wasn't Harry. She looked up and stared into a pair of silver blue eyes. They were so warm and gentle and she melted against his chest. For the first time in months, Ginny felt safe.

_-You-_

Draco placed Ginny on to the bed in the chamber he had prepared for her. Her body was bruised and fragile. The bastard had raped her. Mumbling soothing spells under his breath, he made sure she was comfortable. She was still as beautiful as the first day he saw her back in Hogwarts. Poor thing, she deserved better then what life had dealt her. It's a shame everyone wanted to use her. Girls back in Hogwarts used her to get close to Harry and Harry used her for his sexual needs. And Draco used her for his need to destroy Harry. Walking into his office, he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He had finally gotten her back. He promised himself that this time, he wouldn't let her go. Scribbling a note on to a bit of parchment, he called for his owl.

"Take it quickly. You know where it goes," Draco ordered.

A few minutes a later, a loud pop sounded as someone apparated into his office.

"This better be good or I will kill you for waking me up this late."


	3. The wind's cold embrace

Night comes a/n: sorry for the wait but was a little busy. Thank you to all those who commented, added the story to their alerts, and added the story to their favorites. I would love to thank you all individually but don't have the patience nor the time. Also thanks to Hermisia for being my beta. So, I hope you guys enjoy and please review. Oh since I have already made a disclaimer in my first chapter I don't feel the need to make one for all of them, you already know I don't own anything of Harry Potter.Night comes

_My heart grows cold_

_My body numb_

_Standing on the edge of the cliff_

_I hear the wind whisper_

_Let me free you _

_I jump into the cold embrace_

Ginny's body ached. Groaning, she turned onto her side. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like she had eaten a bag of sand. Slowly, she lifted her swollen eyelids only to shut them quickly. The light was too bright. Where was she? She tried to stand but failed miserably. A hand lifted her head and poured cool water down her throat. Drinking the water greedily, she choked which made her cough. Groping in the air with her hand, she grabbed at the hand that was feeding her.

"Aww, the young missus is awake," a voice said in the distance.

"No, Toby, I do believe she has fallen back to sleep," another voice replied.

Ginny felt her eyelids grow heavy as sleep took her over once more.

_-A chill kiss touches my lips-_

"Do you think it was a wise decision to release Ms. Weasley to Malfoy, my lord?"

"Yes, a wise decision indeed Smiggs… a very wise one," Harry said before dismissing the older man from his chambers. He summoned for one of his captives to be brought up to his chambers. It was time for him to start having a little fun.

_-I float on absent clouds-_

"You better have a good reason for waking me up this late!" Blaise Zabini shouted as he apparated into Malfoy's study.

Draco smirked at the man's outburst. He motioned for the other man to sit down across from him. Handing Blaise a glass of fire whiskey, he cleared his throat.

"I got her," Draco boasted, smirking when he saw the black man sit up in his seat. Only Blaise knew the true reason why Draco wanted Ginny Weasley… and even he was still vague on some of the details.

"I can't believe the bastard agreed to your terms," Blaise said in astonishment, shaking his head and downing his firewhiskey.

Draco refilled Blaise's cup and handed him a file from the top of his desk. Blaise looked at him, confused, but took the file.

"What is this?" he asked, opening the file. His amber eyes widened as he read what was written on the pages. "My father's will? Where did you find it?"

"Swiped it from Potter's office," Draco shrugged. "Now, have I made up for waking you so late?" Draco asked. Blaise gave a quick nod, not taking his eyes off the file.

"Good, now get out of my office. I'll contact you within a few days," Draco ordered, pointing to the fireplace.

Laughing, Blaise threw floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared.

Draco turned and left the room. He had a ward to go visit.

_-Falling into the vast nothingness-_

Rubbing her face with her hands, Ginny slowly woke up. She felt like she had been sleeping for months. Pulling her hair away from her face, she felt something around her neck. A chain. Lifting the chain from under her shirt, she studied the ring hanging from it. Who's ring was this? It looked so familiar… almost as if she had known it during a happier time. She slowly felt the memory come back to her. Letting herself float into the daydream, the ring's origin came back to her.

"_Your beautiful," Harry whispered as he stared into her soft brown eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose softly, caressing her face with his hand. _

_Ginny ran her fingertips over his lips. She loved the feel of them. Kissing his jaw softly, she inhaled his fresh scent._

"_What will become of us?" Ginny asked softly, not wanting to interrupt the mood. But she wanted an answer._

"_I don't know," Harry said softly, placing a light kiss on her lips. "I will always be here for you though." Cupping her face, he looked deep into her eyes. He saw the questions she had and knew he didn't have the answers. Sighing, he rested his forehead against hers… praying he could always come back to her. "I want to give you something." Harry pulled a small box out his pocket. Opening it, he revealed a gold ring with a large solitaire emerald in the center. "If we are to ever separate, just say my name into the ring and it will show you where I am."_

"_Its beautiful," Ginny gasped, smiling as Harry slipped it onto her ring finger. "Will it let you know I'm looking for you?"_

"_No, that is too dangerous… especially with Voldemort still out there. He could use this ring against me," Harry explained. "It just lets you see where I am at and what I am doing. I promise you Gin," Harry whispered. "When the war is over, I will put an engagement ring on your finger."_

_Ginny smiled and pulled him back into the house. Harry followed quietly with a sense of peace. Ginny was truly the love of his life._

"I see you are awake."

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been so wrapped up in her memory she didn't hear the person come up behind her.

"Tell Harry I do not wish to see him. If he still desires me, he will have to force me… but, he is no stranger to that either," Ginny muttered with her back still to the person.

Ripping the ring from her neck, and ignoring the pain it caused, she threw it over her shoulder at the person behind her. "Tell him I have no need for this anymore either."

"I'm not a messenger for Potter," the voice behind her sneered.

Ginny twirled around to find Malfoy holding the ring in his hand. She brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. Looking around the room, she noticed the crest on the wall was different. The colors of the room were different as well. Instead of the gold and red that Harry's seem to have sported, this room was green and black with random splashes of silver.

"Where am I?" She asked with a frightened look in her eyes… through she tried to hide it.

"Malfoy Manor," he replied. Casually, he walked over to a chair in the middle of the room and sat down. With a gesture of his hand, he indicated she was to sit, as well.

"I much rather stay where I'm at," she said defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Suit yourself, but I must say, you do look awfully inviting. Maybe I would rather be where you are." Draco looked her over with hunger in his mysterious eyes. "Or better yet, right on top of you."

Ginny flew off the bed and into the chair in front of him. The last thing she needed was to be seduced by Draco Malfoy.

Draco laughed the image of her rushing from the bed. That image would be forever in his head. Her red hair flying in all directions… and man, those legs of hers. She must not have realized she was only wearing a bra and boy shorts. Handing her a robe, he smirked at her shocked expression and ordered a house elf to bring them some tea and scones. Looking over to Ginny, he also ordered a pot of hot chocolate. He recalled that she was fond of the drink during her time at Hogwarts.

"What do you want with me?" Ginny asked, after eating a plate of scones and downing two cups of hot chocolate.

"Always straight to the point," Draco murmured as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin. He set his cup of tea down and studied her. "Well, to answer your question… I want you."

Ginny snorted, great just what she needed. "And what makes you think I want you?"

"I don't, but you will," he replied confidently, leaning back into his chair and stretching out his long legs. He crossed his hands behind his head over his long blonde hair.

"Where is Harry?" she asked, resting her pounding head in her hands. She had no desire to deal with her body's attraction to the man sprawled out before her.

"I don't know and I don't care," Draco shrugged. "Probably with one of his whores." He smirked when he noticed her discomfort. "But why ask me something you could find out for yourself?" He handed her the ring she had thrown at him.

Taking it from him, she ran finger over the emerald and watched it glisten in the light. She kissed the ring softly without realizing what she was doing. How many nights had she kissed that ring instead of Harry? She had only whispered his name into it once and had witnessed him engaged in a battle against a death eater. Whispering his name into the emerald, a vision came to her.

"_OH…OH, GOD…YES… YES, MY LORD," a blonde haired woman shouted on her hand and knees. Harry pounded into her, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back._

"_Say I'm the best fuck you ever had," he growled into the woman's ear. He smacked her arse with his free hand. _

"_Best…fuck… EVER," the woman squealed._

_Harry bent over the woman's back and emptied into her. Standing up, he threw her a sheet. "Get out! I'm done with you."_

Ginny crumpled to the floor. Harry. Her Harry… the same man who had killed her family. Raped her. Cheated on her. Abused her. Why? What did she do to deserve this? Her chest tightened. She had to escape. Roughly, she rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the image of him with the other woman. She looked around for a way to leave but all she saw was Harry's face everywhere. He was standing by the bed. He was standing right next to her. Every corner of the room was covered with his damn face. Standing up, she bolted to the door, only to be caught and pulled into a vice like grip of a man.

Draco stared in shock. What the hell just happened? One minute she was sitting on the chair in a trance and the next thing he knew, she was a screaming lunatic, bent on injuring herself. He tightened his grip around the spitting wild cat. He ignored the pain on his arms and chest from her scratches.

"NO, Harry let me go," Ginny screamed, scratching at the hands holding her. "How could you do this to me? How could you?" Ginny stomped on his foot, trying to break free. Excepting defeat, she sank to her knees and clutched his waist. "I loved you…I loved you more then I loved myself." Her sobs wrecked through her body. Shaking, she laid her body down at his feet… hoping for death. "Kill me… just have mercy on me."

"Ginny?" Draco stared down at the quivering form of the woman at his feet… wanting nothing more then to stop her. He reached down and shook her. "I'm not Harry." He shook her harder when she didn't respond. "Ginny, I'm not Harry. Now get off the floor, Woman."

She stared up into Draco's eyes… losing herself in the ice blue depths of them. How she wished she could float around the silver outline, which held the blue in. Feeling him lift her, she let him walk her back to her chair. Nuzzling his neck, she inhaled his fresh clean scent. She felt her knees grow weak and, swooning, felt her strength give out. She ended up on his lap.

Draco stared down at the woman on his lap… her gorgeous brown eyes filled with unshed tears. Lifting her gently, he placed her on the bed and whispered a sleep spell. He watched as her eyes closed and covered her with the silk sheets. Stepping out the room, he sighed. She was still clutching Potter's ring. The poor woman had been through much lately.

_-The wind release me from its hold-_

It had been two days since Blaise had seen Draco. Hell, it had been two days since ANYONE had seen or heard anything from him. Must be a new record, Blaise thought to himself as he paced the man's office. Walking over to a small cabinet, he withdrew a decanter of the best firewhiskey any man could own. He poured himself a glass and contemplated if he should stay or go. After all, he had been waiting for over half an hour. What the hell was the man doing? Sitting downing in a chair by the window, he stared out into the gardens as he sipped his drink.

"You were never one for patience, were you?" Draco asked from the doorway and noticing the tapping of the other man's foot.

"No, but then again, neither were you," Blaise replied, handing his glass to Draco when he came by him for a refill.

"What do I look like a house-elf?" Draco sneered, looking down at the glass in Blaise's hand.

"You have kept me waiting for half an hour, Malfoy," Blaise growled, not taking his eyes off the lovely wood nymph that had graced the gardens with her long red hair. Ginevra Weasley had really grown up, he thought. "Just fill me a god damn new cup."

Shaking his head, Draco filled up two cups of firewhiskey. Taking a quick glance at the clock, he noted it was only ten am and he was already drinking.

"What is so important that you felt the need to barge into my home?" Draco asked, studying the other man. Blaise was staring out of the window over the rim of his glass.

"We have found Marcus Flint," Blaise replied, taking his gaze from the lush woman sitting in Draco's rose garden.

"Where?" Draco asked standing up walking to his closet to grab his cloak and cane.

Without a word, Blaise stood and grabbed Draco's arm. He apparated them to the traitor's location.

_-The ground swallows me-_

Sweat dripped from his forehead. He had to hide. If he found him he would kill him. No. I must hide, he thought, as he crouched down in the closet he called his home. A loud crack was heard of some one apparating in. The person was just outside the door. Fear gripped him and he cursed the day he went against him. His heart raced. He reached for his wand but couldn't find it. His palms were sweaty and his legs wouldn't stop shaking. The door opened. The light was to bright for his eyes.

"Hello Marcus," a voice drawled.

His voice. Marcus stood and tried to bolt.

"Crucio," Draco said lazily as he watched the man scream and twitch on the floor he had fallen onto. Marcus laid on the floor in agony. Most of the pain had past but his body still ached. Sobbing, he begged for mercy. Draco stared down at the waste of life at his feet and kicked the man. "You are a disgrace," Draco sneered, kicking the man again.

"Please sir," Marcus begged, gasping through his toothless mouth.

"You lost all rights to live when you deserted me, Marcus," Draco spat, "You should have known this day would come when you told Harry Potter my secrets."

He shouted many different curses onto the man, each more powerful then the last. Using his cane, he knocked the other man over the head. Twisting the head of his cane, he pulled out a long sword. He sliced at Marcus's arm.

"For each secret you told, I will chop off a limb," Draco smirked as he chopped off the hand reaching up to him for mercy.

Marcus screamed in pain. He tried to retreat from Draco's unmerciful swing that sliced at his bleeding body. He seemed to come from every angle, meeting his mark with each swing. Draco sliced off his foot as he tried to escaped and then chopped off the other one.

"Please," Marcus screamed. "Spare me."

Draco stared down at the bleeding man in disgust. He pushed to the back of his mind the image of Ginny looking up at him with her big sweet eyes and begging the same thing of him. Suddenly, Marcus's face became Harry's. He cursed and with one last finally swing of his sword, he decapitated the man… ending his misery.

"How is that for mercy?" he growled at the headless corpse, wiping blood from his face.

_-Forever I'm locked in this grave-_

Ginny heard Draco return to the manor. She ran to his office to greet him and thank him for helping her earlier. Throwing the door open, she halted. Draco stood and stared at her not trying to hide the fact he was covered in blood.

Gasping, Ginny took in the sight of him. His long blonde hair had turned red with blood and his robes dripped blood on his white floors. She felt as if she stood before a vampire after his last kill the night.

"What have you done?" she asked in horror, taking a step back from him.

His cold eyes never left her face. "I got rid of some useless trash."

"You're just like him," Ginny gasped as she ran from the room.

"The only difference is… I have you," Draco whispered to the space where her body once stood.


	4. Forever is tainted

I rest my heavy head

a/n: thank you all for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_I rest my heavy head_

_Onto my blood stained hands_

_How did you come into my being?_

_Tears fall from your innocent eyes_

_Your cries echo in my hollow chest_

_If only the you could see the truth_

_Only you can save me from the dark._

Draco's fist connected with the man's jaw. No, Theodore Notts didn't have a chance in winning this fight. With his arm on Notts' neck, Draco pinned him to the wall and cut off his air supply.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you?" He gritted through his teeth, kicking the man in his shin to emphasize his point.

"Please," Notts wheezed as Draco crushed his windpipe.

"Your friend Flint begged me too," Draco hissed. "It left him with no head."

Pushing against him with all his might, Notts tried to break free. Draco was too fast for the larger man. He brought his foot down on his instep, breaking the bones in his foot. Notts doubled over in pain when Draco punched him in the gut. Pulling the sword out of his cane, Draco buried the blade deep into his chest.

"Let's see what I leave you with," Draco sneered pulling the sword down through Nott's body.

_-You, the bright shining star of night-_

It had been one month, three days, six hours, twenty minutes, and ten seconds since Ginny had come to Malfoy Manor. The sun blinded her as she stared up into the morning sky while lying on her back in the rose garden. She frequented the garden a great deal for it was the only place she felt at peace. With a wave of her hand, she conjured up a straw hat. She had recently learned she could do wandless magic, which was quite useful since she hated carrying around the wand Malfoy had given her. Not that she could really complain as he had certainly given her more freedom then Harry did… a considerable amount more at that. A shadow blocked the rays of sun from hitting her face so she looked up and saw that Draco was standing over her.

"Hi."

"Hi," he smirked back. "I'm starting to think I should put your bed out here."

"That would be lovely until it rains," Ginny said dreamily.

"It wouldn't rain. The manor is charmed to only have sunny weather." He sank down next to her.

"Then how do the flowers stay so…alive?" she frowned.

"House Elves."

"Oh."

"Man, I could go for a hat right now," Draco said shielding his eyes from the sun. Ginny conjured one up for him. He thanked her when he took it not missing the fact that she didn't use her wand. "How long have you been able to do wand less magic?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Since I got here," she shrugged.

"It's time." He stood up and offered a hand to help her.

"Time for what?" Ginny wondered taking his hand.

"Time for you to learn the real reason I wanted you."

_-One kiss from your enchanted lips lightens my day-_

Blaise had been up for what felt like weeks. He stood and stretched, relaxing some of the tense muscles in his back. Had he known his father's will was going to be so tedious to read he would have had one of his lawyers do it. So far he had gathered that there were about 30 acres of land in Ireland that was rightfully his and that he had a little brother. His father was a complete nut job. Did he really think Blaise was going to find this boy and give him half his inheritance? Oh yes, Blaise would definitely find him, but he had no intention of handing over the money. Giving the will one last look he decided it was time to pay Mr. Potter a visit. He pulled a flask out of one of his pockets and took a swig. That was not a visit he was looking forward to.

_-If I believed in Angels you would be mine-_

Ginny followed Draco silently as he led her down the long corridors of the manor down to the dungeons. Fear hit her immediately when she saw the bar cells. Did she do something wrong? She could feel herself start to panic. After what Harry put her through, she didn't think she could survive another torture session. To her relief, Draco walked right by the cells not giving them a single glance. He stopped before a shoddy door that look like nothing more then the entrance to a broom closet. When he opened the door he motioned with his head for her to follow him. The room had a mat that covered half the floor and the walls were covered in weapons. It was a killer's dream. He had knifes, swords, and guns of every size. In the corner she spied long fighting sticks from bamboo to steel.

Ginny watched in shock as Draco stripped off his robes, shirt, and shoes leaving him only in a pair of soft black leather pants. The man definitely works out, she thought, taking in his defined chest and arms.

"Like what you see," Draco smirked.

"No," Ginny scoffed.

"On the bench under the gong is an outfit for you. Go and change," Draco ordered.

Ginny complied with a huff but knew it could be worse. She tugged the chocolate brown tank top over her head. It hugged her chest leaving little to the imagination and ended right above her belly button. The skirt was the same color as the top and just as short. It ended right under her small bottom and barely covered her green satin panties.

A creak from the door caught her attention. He wouldn't dare enter this room, she thought as she turned around. A toned pale arm peeped through the small opening holding a small cloth the same color as the outfit she wore which looked like panties and some leather straps.

"I forgot to leave these on the bench," Draco muttered from behind the door. "If you have any trouble figuring out the straps just bring them out and I will place them on you."

She snatched the items from him pushing his arm out the door before slamming it shut. Great, it is panties, she thought after a quick study of the cloth in her hands. After replacing her knickers for the one he gave her, she tried and failed to figure out where the straps went. Not wanting to admit that she couldn't figure it out, she slowly left the room.

He took the straps from her hands with out a sound and quickly placed them on her body. With one, he tied up her long auburn curls exposing her long slim neck. Two more straps went around her biceps, two around her upper thighs, and one around her belly.

"Is it too much to assume you have any knowledge of combat?" he asked walking over to the long bamboo stick propped against the far wall.

"I know the basic skills," she replied evenly.

Without a word of warning, he threw one of the sticks at her. She caught it with ease and assumed the fighter stance.

"Impressive."

Just as quickly as he threw the stick at her, he attacked. Ginny evaded with a quick shift of her feet. Jabbing her stick backwards she hit him in his back. Draco sneered. He turned, crouched on his knees, and aimed for her feet. She jumped, realizing his fake out only when his stick connected with her stomach. With swing of her arm, she brought her stick onto the top of his head. He made a slight grunt in pain but recovered quickly and spinning, hit her in the bicep with his stick. Blood welled up from the small cut his stick had caused. Ginny paused when he dropped his stick.

Draco stared at the blood on her arm wanting nothing more then to lick the blood off. When did he develop the thirst? This cannot be right. Just the other day he killed Notts and was covered in his blood. Not once did he feel the need to drink from him. He could hear her heart pounding. Beating rapidly as if sensing fear, it was almost as if her body knew.

"Go," he commanded turning away from her.

"Are you ok?" she asked taking a step towards him.

He held his hand up to stop her. "Don't, just go."

Ginny stared at him. She knew something wasn't right. She was sure she had just seen Draco's eyes flash red before he turned his back to her. Her heart raced as fear took her. Ignoring his previous warning, she moved closer to him. She grabbed his ridged shoulder and turned him to look at her.

In a flash, Draco pinned Ginny against the wall. He lowered his head to her throat and sank his fangs into her flesh. Blood poured into his mouth before it fed through his veins. His eyes rolled back into his head. She was so sweet.

_-Salvation may be a few days late-_

"Mr. Zabini is here to see you, My Lord," Smiggs said at Harry's office door.

Harry gritted in annoyance. He didn't really need any interruptions right now. "Send him in."

Blaise entered Harry's domain, apprehensively. He did not possess the many magical traits of Malfoy so he would be no match for Harry's anger. Especially if what Draco said was true about the Dark Lord being immerged in Harry. He followed the older man through a door with a Harry's mark on it.

"Ah, Zabini, a most unexpected surprise," Harry said turning from his window. He gestured for Blaise to take a seat by his desk.

"Yes, well, I apologize for the abrupt visit but I have seemed to have come across a certain document," Blaise started after settling into his seat.

"Your father's will," Harry replied lazily, leaning back in his chair and giving off an air of nonchalance.

Blaise paused and contemplated the best approach. "Yes, my father's will. As you may know, some of the land your armies occupy are currently still in my family." Taking in Harry's silence as neither good nor bad he continued. "When I claim the land, they will be thrown off, as you may know already."

"Hmm, old magic is a strange thing," Harry murmured, conjuring up to glasses of scotch and handing one to Blaise. "Now, I am willing to take it off of you or I could just take it by force."

"My will has already been made," Blaise smirked over his glass. "A locked will."

If it were not for Harry gritting his teeth, Blaise would have never known he hit a nerve. Checking his glass for any poisons, he took a sip of his scotch. He was slightly amazed with himself for cornering Potter. "I am willing to make a deal with you," Blaise downed his glass and placed it on Harry's desk. Ignoring the glare from the other man he continued. "I am willing to sell you the land for one million galleons per acre and full immunity for myself."

"50,000 galleons per acre and partial immunity," Harry bargained.

"Now, now, the magic on the land is very strong. 80,000 galleons per acre and full immunity or no deal," Blaise stated.

Harry paused. He knew it was a good deal, considering he didn't know what type of damage the magic would do to his men when Blaise claimed it. Not that he cared, but at this time, he really couldn't afford for some of his followers to disappear.

A slow sinister smile had crept upon his lips. "I do believe, Mr. Zabini, that we have a deal."

Harry's smile made Blaise squirm in his chair. "Ah, right, well, I will just conjure up the contract," he stuttered out.

"No, let me," Harry said pulling out his wand.

"Really, it should be me who does it," Blaise said firmly not really knowing what Harry was up to.

"If you insist."

"I do."

Harry put away his wand and looked over to Blaise expectantly. "Well, get on with it. I have other things to do today."

"Oh, right," Blaise said pulling out his wand. He conjured up a contract with all they had agreed about on it. He pulled a small pen out of his pocket, which actually was a knife. He pricked his finger and used his ink as blood to sign his name.

Harry, in turn, did the same.

"Sorry to cut this visit short," Harry said looking down at the pile of papers on his desk dismissing Blaise. "Smiggs will show you out."

As if on cue the older man, who had showed him in, appeared at the door. Blaise followed him out, satisfied with his success.

-Kiss me and forever I will be saved-

Ginny moaned against Draco's hard chest. Everything was a daze. She wanted nothing more then for Draco to remove all her clothes and take her right there.

"Draco," she whispered.

He heard his name fall off her lips. I have to stop, he thought. Just a few more drops were all he needed. He ran his hand down her body savoring her curves. Slowly he loosened the leather straps off her arms. With his thumbs, he moved the straps of her shirt down, exposing her lovely breasts. Releasing her neck, he took one her taunt nipples into his warm mouth.

Ginny threw her head back and moaned. She felt the wetness between her legs and she began to shake her hips wantonly. Draco scratched lightly down her back, cupping her bottom as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed his erection against her, enjoying the feeling of her running her hands through his hair. He brought his lips back to her neck sinking his fangs back into her tender flesh.

- But even forever is tainted-

Blaise walked into Malfoy Manor and knew instantly something was wrong. He went into Draco's office calling his name.

"He isn't in here," a house elf said quietly from behind him.

"Where is he?"

"With the young missus," the house elf suddenly let out a cry of distress.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked immediately. " And where exactly is he?"

"He has drank her blood," the house elf replied sobbing. "In the dungeon… he was training her."

Blaise ran to the dungeons. He knew what room they were in. He had to stop this. If Draco had developed the thirst for blood, he was no longer safe. It would not be long before he became a full fledge vampire. There is price to pay for the sacrifices he made.

He studied the cells looking for any form of a body. He could feel his heart beat. His palms grew cold with sweat. Has Draco already drunk her dry? Where is her body? Blaise heard a noise coming from the training room. He rushed to see what the damage was.

When he entered the room, he was greeted by a half-naked Draco with a half naked Ginny pinned to the wall.

He stood there staring in shock. Of all the scenarios he imagined this was certainly not one. A small brown panty landing on his head broke him from his daze. The blood boiled in his veins. How dare Draco take advantage of the poor girl like this? However, she did not seem to dislike it.

Blaise cleared his throat, trying to get the lovers attention. Frustrated he finally gave up, and tried to Accio Draco. Unfortunately Draco's need to be with Ginny was greater then the magic in the spell, causing only his pants to come flying at Blaise, giving him to get a great view of Draco's pale ass. Blaise quickly turned around to shield his eye from the sight.

"Draco!"

a/n: I know I know a big cliffhanger. OH the fun. Anyway you know the drill R&R.


	5. Unspoken Truths

My heart races

a/n: once again thanks for all the great reviews. So this chapter took so long, I was working on the other story I'm co-writing with one of my friends on Fan fiction. Hope you like it.

_My heart races_

_The time is coming_

_The truth is on my lips_

_Tonight my love you will learn_

"Draco."

The sound of his name swiftly brought him back to reality. He released the lush woman in his arms. Her eyes dazed over with desire and her lips parted with a moan of despair, or regret, he didn't know. As he stroked her face, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, gently, to calm her nerves.

Slowly, Ginny's senses returned to her with each stroke of Draco's hand. She pushed back from Draco, taking large gulps of air. That did not just happen. That could not have just happened. There was no way Draco was a Vampire. Nevertheless, even vampires couldn't stir up the lust she felt. A Veelen. But then again veela's don't drink blood. Her heart pounded and her legs felt weak as she tried to make sense of it in her mind. Ginny put all her focus on breathing because if she really thought about what just happened she would get sick.

Mutely, she accepted the cloak Blaise was handing her. She held it in front of her confused of why she would need it. Blaise huffed in annoyance as he grabbed the cloak from her hands and threw it around her bare shoulders. Ginny looked down and gasped; she wrapped the cloak tightly around her half naked body. When did her shirt come off? She looked at Draco with horror in her eyes. Her breath halted in her throat when she saw he was fully naked. He seemed to sense her discomfort because he took a step toward her. Ginny shook her head no, taking in shallow breaths. She didn't wait for any explanations. Escape was all she could think of as she bolted from the room. She did not stop until she landed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

She was tired and full of lust all at the same time. It seemed her mind was finally wrapping around what had just happened. The only thing she could not explain was why she didn't seem to mind that it had happen. And it certainly didn't settle well in her stomach that she wanted it to happen again. Ginny sensed him. His lust for her was almost suffocating, or was it her lust for him. He was confused and Ginny didn't really want to know how she knew. She fought the sleep that threatened to take over her but sleep won out. Only right before her eyes closed she knew, his thought echoed in her mind. Dreams were her only escape.

-The reason for your fate-

"Have you lost your mind?" Blaise exploded to a still stunned Draco. "When did you develop the thirst?" Blaise asked, walking over to the pale man until they were face to face. "Draco!"

Draco shook his head. He could hear Ginny's sobs. Part of his steel heart chipped. He wanted to console her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to fuck her until she forgot her name. Where did that come from? Draco ran his hand through his long blonde hair but he could not shake the feelings. He wanted to taste her sweet blood once again.

Blaise waved his hand across Draco's face trying to snap him out of his reverie. He shook the other man's shoulders to no response.

Draco shifted his weight and studied the man before him as if he just noticed Blaise was there. "Blaise, what just happened?"

Blaise stared at him with disbelief written all over his handsome face. He cussed under his breath and ran his hand through his black hair. He could not believe he really had to spell it out for this man. "You drank Ginny's blood and its seems your Veela powers are at their full extent. Her lust was evident," Blaise spelled out slowly.

"I'm not slow," Draco huffed. "I just don't understand why it happened."

"And I'm suppose to know?"

Blaise walked to a small cabinet in the corner of the room. Thank Merlin Draco believed in keeping a bottle in every room of his house. He poured two cups of the red liquid and handed one to a stiff Draco. Blaise still had not mentioned the other man's nakedness and was not really sure how to go about it. Well, he would figure it out for himself in a little while.

"I can hear her."

"What?"

Draco cleared his throat and took a large gulp from his cup. He closed his eyes, enjoying the burning sensation as the liquid slid down his throat. He looked down at his feet, thinking of a good answer. Where were his pants? And when the hell did he pull them off? "Where are my pants?"

Blaise pointed to the door and watched as Draco retrieved them. He smirked to himself as he watched Draco's confused face when he saw his pants where split in half. Draco tied the shredded cloth around his waist and threw his empty glass for Blaise to refill.

"What do you mean you can hear her?" Blaise asked as he refilled the glass.

"And smell her, too, actually," Draco said taking the glass from Blaise's out stretched hand.

"Explain," Blaise demanded after waiting few minutes of silence.

"I can hear her crying. The smell her desire is almost intoxicating. Her heart is pounding. She wants me. Even now in sleep she calls my name." Draco studied his cup, the reality of the situation was almost too much to bear.

Blaise ran a hand over his face; the man was a piece of work. "How long have you had the thirst?"

"Today was the first time," he admitted before taking a quick drink.

Draco tapped a finger against his lips, his silver eyes lost in thought. "I wonder."

"You wonder what?" Blaise implored, knowing that in the pit of his stomach he would regret asking.

"I wonder if the thirst is just for Ginny."

Blaise looked at Draco as if he lost his mind. "There is no way you are using me as a puppet to figure it out."

Draco walked over to a wall covered with stakes of different styles and colors. He pulled a vial off a shelf and threw it at Blaise, who caught it more on reflex then choice.

"Throw this on me if things get out of hand."

"And how would thing gets out of hand?" Blaise asked already knowing the answer.

"If I try to drink your blood."

"When did we agree to this?"

"We didn't, I ordered." Draco eyes glinted with anger. Blaise knew better then to test him in this state.

Blaise shot daggers at Draco. He knew Draco could force him if he wanted to but it did not make the fact that he could ease his nerves. He knew, very well that he was tempting a full-blooded vampire to drink his blood.

"Fine," he huffed pulling a small dagger from his pocket.

He made a small slice into his wrist. Blaise waved his bleeding arm in Draco's face, watching for any reaction.

Draco twisted his face in disgust. He had no desire to drink from Blaise. He pushed the other man's wrist from his face. He pulled out his wand and performed a healing charm on Blaise's cut.

"So, you don't have the thirst," Blaise said more to himself then to Draco.

Draco recognized the look Blaise was giving him. It was the same look he gave himself in the mirror years ago after waking that confusing dream which revealed to him his future.

"Come to think about it, when have you ever been able to use all of your powers at once?" Blaise asked with an eyebrow raised.

Blaise knew what it meant. He just could not understand why it took him so long to see it.

Draco knew what he was saying. Deep inside him has always known. He may have questioned it but he always known it was the truth. Forget all this bullshit that she was the only one who could kill Harry Potter. Which was true none-the-less. No, the real reason Draco wanted her went much deeper.

Ginevra Weasley was his life-mate.

_-Do you accept Me?-_

Ginny stared out her window. She had not seen Draco for three days and was beginning to wonder what was going on. Questions bombarded her mind. Everything around her seemed to be colored black and gray. She missed color. But then again, she wondered, if she ever really saw color or if it was just an illusion. When had she ever been truly happy? Not with Harry. Even in Hogwarts she felt as if something was missing. Could Draco be the missing link?

She walked down into the rose garden. Even it had lost its luster. With a sigh, she picked a bud and brought it to her nose. Inhaling the sweet scent, she closed her eyes. A pale hand plucked the flower from her hand and tucked it into her chrisom hair. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up at the person standing over her.

"We need to talk."

Before Ginny could respond, a sharp pain shot through her body. She felt his anger. Her body curled into a fetal position and she let out a sharp cry of pain. Blood pooled around her legs.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. What was happening? He could feel his fangs extending. His voice was thick and heavy in his mouth as he called for a healer to be sent immediately. Draco lifted Ginny's shaking form. He carried her into his chambers and laid her on the bed. He would get to the bottom of this. Draco called for a house elf to sit with Ginny for he did not trust himself.

a/n: well hope you guys liked it. Hopefully it explained a few things. Check out the story I'm co-writing its called Snake Charmers it's a SS & HG and DM & GW story. My friend is writing the Snape Hermione scenes and I am doing the Draco Ginny. Thanks and remember R&R ok.


	6. Sell me your soul

Of all the beauty in the world

A/n: Hey, sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, I greatly appreciate it. Remember R&R.

_Of all the beauty in the world_

_Nothing is as precious as your soul_

_So sell me not your worldly possession_

_Just grant me the right to process your soul._

Anger boiled through Harry's body. How dare she? He punched the wall next to him. _Well, you did give her up_, a small voice reminded him in his head. Harry roared and brought his fist down onto his desk, causing it to split in half.

Smiggs heard the noise coming from his master's office so he rushed in to make sure everything was fine. "Is everything ok, my lord?"

Harry stared down at the man bowed low in front of him when an idea suddenly hit him. Malfoy had said he could not contact her but he never said his servants couldn't. "Do you own an owl, Smiggs?" Harry asked with a slight twist of his lips that some would call a smile.

Smiggs slowly raised his body. "Yes, my lord, a small owl I use to check on my mother now and then."

"Does this said owl have anything to do with my name?" Harry knew some of his followers purchased their owls in his name so it was good for both his and their use.

"No, my lord, I bought it before I was in your services."

"Good, very good, you may go. But, keep your owl nearby. I may have use for him," Harry ordered as he turned his back to the man. He waited until he heard the older man exit before pulling an old grey and black book back from the library behind his desk.

As a small door slid open and he did a quick glance behind him while performing a locking spell on his office door. It would do him no good to be interrupted at this time. Harry made his way through the small doorway and down a long winding staircase. He had found this place by accident and had found it immensely useful.

The only being that knew about the secret dungeon was Dobby. With a pinch to the nipple of one of the many slave girls he had chained around the dungeon, he called for him. The house elf had once been very enamored by Harry but now he quivered in fear whenever Harry was around. Not that Harry had ever punished him, he just hated having to keep the 'young missus' alive until Harry found ways to dispose of them.

Dobby appeared before Harry the second he called him. "Harry Potter has called for Dobby, Sir? Dobby is happy to help." It was a lie, but that was one of the many things Dobby had come to learn during his employment with Harry Potter.

"Yes, pick a girl, preferably one that has been here for a while, and chain her to the middle table."

Dobby gulped. He hated picking a girl for Harry, but he knew it was in his best interest to do as the man said. He walked over to a blonde haired girl, who was chained right above the doorway to the potion supply closet. She had been there for about three months, the longest any of them had survived. Partially because Harry had a thing for red head slaves, especially since Miss Ginny left.

With a snap of his boney fingers, the chains that held the girl bound, released their locks. She came falling forward. Dobby quickly levitated her to the middle table and rebound her there. She did not even have a chance to run. Her whole body shook with sobs as she begged to be let go.

Harry stared down at the girl with disgust in his eyes. Well, at least she did not stink; Dobby did a fine job of keeping the slaves clean.

"Gag her."

Dobby whispered his apologies to the shaking woman as he forced a bit into her mouth. He checked her bonds to make sure all was intact. After he was satisfied that everything was the way it was supposed to be, he asked to be dismissed. He hated watching the girls die.

Harry shook his head at Dobby's plea to leave; he needed his help grinding the ingredients for the gift he planed on making for Ginevra. He told Dobby the ingredients he needed to grind and sent him off to work. With a smirk, he walked over to the struggling girl on the table. "I have originally planned to test my gift on you." He eyed her body lustfully. "But a little fun isn't out of the question."

_And I will forever keep you warm_

"Well?"

Draco had been pacing outside Ginny's room for what felt like fifteen hours. He looked at the healer expectantly; waiting for whatever explanation she could offer.

"It seems she has been placed under a curse. Her body has shut down leaving only her vital organs running to keep her alive." The healer removed her glasses and cleaned them in her shirt. Since the call to come to the Manor came urgently she hadn't been able to change out of her muggle attire before arriving.

"That doesn't explain all the blood."

"Yes, it seems Ms. Weasley has had a recent miscarriage and whomever place the curse had pre knowledge of this fact and used it against her."

Draco stared at her his confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

"Meaning the person caused her to relive her miscarriage before locking her into her mind."

Draco dismissed the healer and went in to see Ginny. She looked so peaceful lying on her bed, her crimson hair spread like a halo around her pale face giving her an angelic look. He sat down at her desk and placed his head in his hand. He wondered how this could have happen. How could anyone have gotten that close to her to curse her?

A piece a parchment on her desk caught his attention. Picking it up slowly, he read the message written on it.

_Hello Ginny,_

_Do you miss me love? I have enclosed a small Gift for you. I hope you enjoy it._

_-The love of your life, HP_

A roar exploded from Draco's lips. He shouted for Tilly, the house elf he had assigned to Ginny.

"You called Master," the trembling house elf said bowing at his feet.

"When did this letter come?" Draco waved the parchment in front of the small creature's face.

"Earlier today before Ms. Ginny went out to the rose garden."

"Where is the gift?" When the house elf did not answer, Draco yelled at her again. "Where is it?" Draco picked up the elf and shook her.

"Please, master," Tilly begged.

"Answer me."

"There was no gift, just a powder. It fell onto Ms. Ginny when she opened it."

Draco dropped the elf and looked down at the parchment again. Only one man had the power to cause such a curse. Harry Potter.

_But Your Soul I will Keep locked in a Glass Jar._

Harry laughed at his success. He got her and this time he was not about to let her go again. Matter of fact; why not visit her now? He sat down at his desk and closed his eyes. He reached out to her mind and slowly penetrated it. Yes, Ginny was about to be introduced to a new Harry Potter and she will damn sure like him.

_Pound away, my sweet, forever you are mine to keep._

Ginny was locked in a room with no windows or doors. Pounding the barren walls, she screamed for help. She called out for Draco or even Blaise. Even calling out every house-elf name she knew in the manor. Her sobs echoed thorough out the room as her knees gave out, dropping her to the floor painfully.

"Why?" she whispered to the ground, almost as if she expected the ground to respond.

Her tears flowed down her cheeks, falling like raindrops on to the wooden floor. She wondered if she cried enough, could she drown herself? Ginny stood and looked around the room. There was a mattress in the middle of the room with no blankets and no springs. Nothing she could kill herself with. Wait. Why would Draco be worried about her killing herself? She never expressed desire to die around him? Hell, he made her want to live. She gasped as it hit her.

Harry.

The sound of his laughter filled her ears. "No."

"There is no denying me now, Ginny." He stood before her, glaring down at her. His eyes were cold and his face hard. Grabbing her forearm, he lifted her off the ground. "Tell me, where is your Draco now?"

"Please, Harry." Sobs escaped from Ginny. She truly hated this man.

"Ah yes, isn't this how it all began? Beg for me some more, Ginny." He bared his teeth at her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back. Forcing his lips on her, he grabbed her soft breast.

Something snapped in Ginny's head the minute he touched her. She fought. She kicked him in his shin and then brought her knee into contact with Harry's crotch.

He howled in pain and dropped her, clutching his honor. Ginny watched as he disappeared and knew she would pay for that.

But today she had won. A smile crossed her face; Harry Potter was human after all.

a/n: I know some things will seem confusing but it will be explained in the next chapter well at least some of it. Oh and sorry for a short chapter. R&R


	7. Promise not to call me Romeo

And I will forever keep you warm

a/n: thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them it really helps me know if the story is doing alright, so don't stop keep reviewing. And thanks to hermisia for being a great beta, you're the best.

_I look into your eyes_

_I feel your need_

_You want so much more_

_Then I can ever be_

_You whisper words of forever_

_The words to my heart song_

_Promise I will keep you safe and warm_

Draco walked into the dark cave that bordered the land of his home. He hadn't seen this man since the last battle at Hogwarts, and really didn't want to see him now, but he was the only one who would be able to tell him what the powder was and how to help Ginny. Bats flew past his head as he entered, screeching loudly as if they were announcing a trespasser. Draco threw his arms around his head to protect his face.

"Still a pretty boy I see."

Peeping through his arms, he saw the man he had come to see standing before him. How in the hell did he get there? Draco took in the other man's dark appearance. He was still dressed from head to toe in black and he was still as pale as a ghost. His hair had grown, where it was once shoulder length it now fell to right above his waist. It was still greasy though, as some things never change. For a man who lived in a cave, he looked good.

"Now aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Severus Snape stared blankly at him. "What do you want?"

"We have much to talk about."

Snape turned and started walking deeper into the cave, Draco followed silently.

_Never again will you be harmed._

How did she get back with him? Ginny snorted at that question. She did not even know how she got to Draco's home. She kicked herself for being such an idiot. No one ever said that Draco didn't work for Harry. A lump formed in her throat as she thought of all the possibilities of why she could be here.

Yet, even with all the doubt in the world playing in her head, she still held onto a small hope that Draco would come barging through the walls and release her. But then again, why would Draco care about her?

_He cares because you are his life-mate_.

A frown formed on Ginny's face. Where did that come from? Certainly that was not a fact she was even willing to acknowledge, if it was a fact at all. She stood up and began to pace from wall to wall. Her thoughts echoed through out the room, bouncing off the walls. Every theory she made for ending up in this room was shot down. Holes appeared in reason, and craters appeared in sense. Slowly she sat down on the mattress in the middle of the room. She laid her body back and stared at the ceiling. A small gasp escaped her parched lips. It was covered with pictures of Draco. When did that happen? It was blank a minute ago.

He smiled at her, laughed at her, screamed at her, cursed her, and loved her. Wait. What was the last one again? He loved her? Great, now she definitely knew her mind was playing tricks on her. Emotions ran through Ginny's body. Tears streaked Ginny's pale cheeks. She prayed for answers, even if it was in sleep. In despair, she curled to her side crying, wondering out loud what should she do.

_Listen_.

What? Ginny looked around for the voice. It was the same on from earlier. Listen to what? And who was speaking?

"Who's there?"

"_Me_."

Ginny sat up slowly and looked around the room. She noticed the walls were now also covered in pictures of Draco. She walked slowly to a wall. A picture caught her eye. It was the night she had seen Draco outside under the full moon. He had howled up to the moon, his long hair flowing down his naked back. His silver eyes were wide and diluted, giving him the look of a wolf. He had spied her looking at him and ran off into the forest behind his house.

"_Listen_," the voice said again.

Ginny pulled a picture of a laughing Draco from the wall. She sank down on the floor, clutching it to her chest. An eerie calm had pasted over her body. "What do you want me to listen to?"

"Your heart, the answers are in your heart."

Ginny closed her eyes. She trained her ears to listen to the beat of her heart. The rhythm sounded through her ears and down through her body. Her breath deepened and her pulsed slowed. Ginny felt as if she was flying, her body weightless. All sudden another beat evaded her eardrums. The heartbeats entwined. One could not beat without the other. It felt as if the wind was rushed out of her lungs. She saw his face as she fell. "Draco?"

_Just accept the fact that we both need to sacrifice_

Draco punched the wall in his old teacher's cave. Damn that man. They had been at it for hours, and though Snape had been able to identify the ingredients to the powder, making an antidote proved very difficult. Snape had told him of one way to save her but he quickly threw that option out the window.

"I don't know how to save her," Draco said.

"Or you don't want to accept how to save her."

Draco closed his eyes. He knew what the other man said was right. He knew how to save Ginny from Harry's hold. The only problem was, he did not know if Ginny would want that. Anger flowed through his veins; he could always just attack Harry. However, Draco knew that would do him no good. Right now Harry had control over Ginny's body; he did not want to risk the man hurting her.

Severus looked at his former student. He could feel Draco's indecision but also his anger. The years had taught him many things; he knew Draco would act out of passion if he did not guide him onto the right course.

"You must change Ginerva," Severus said carefully. He knew he was threading on dangerous grounds.

"I am not a full blooded vampire," Draco muttered. "I have already considered that option."

"She would still need to consume a small potion of your blood in order to seal your immortal bond."

"I know, but it's not something I want to do if she doesn't consent. Could you imagine a life with someone you hated?"

"You're too much a sentiment," Severus frowned. "No one said you have to be together for the whole duration of the time."

"I would still feel her."

"I have potions for that." Severus studied the man before him. Draco had a huge decision to make. He could only hope the poor soul made the right choice. "Go, you have much to think about, but I warn you not to wait too long, the consequences could be deadly."

Draco nodded. He knew what his old potion master was saying. He turned and left his lair. He did have much to think on.

Your life from mine, and mine for yours

Harry lay on the floor clutching his jewels. The bitch was going to pay for that. Wincing, he stood slowly and made it back to the chair behind his desk. It had been a while since he felt physical pain and he had almost forgotten he still could. No, Ginny was definitely going to get what was coming to her. He just had to decide what.

Hopefully Malfoy hadn't figured out how to release her. He never credited him for much brains but one never really knew with Malfoy. It was times like these he wished he kept Hermione alive but then again she probably would have died instead of helped him.

Harry brooded in his office. He cursed himself for the deal he made with Malfoy. Right now, he needed the other man's support. This was definitely not going according to his plans. Already he wasted too much effort. He looked at the letters on his desk. He gritted his teeth and started to open them, after all, he needed his followers, slightly more then they needed him. However, that was going to change, very soon.

A small pop echoed through his office. He stared at the creature that had just entered his office with disgust. "News."

"Malfoy hasn't been able to figure out how to break the curse, my lord. He has enlisted the help of Severus Snape."

Harry rubbed his chin. That could be a problem. Snape was always good at creating an antidote to any poison. "Has he been able to create an antidote?"

"Not yet but he has an idea on how to wake the young missus."

"See that it is prolonged, you may go."

But Promise never to call me Romeo

Ginny sat in her cell as tears rolled down her face. She hated this feeling, this place, hell she hated herself. When did she become so helpless? Her hands and arms raw from banging on the walls, first when the pictures of Draco disappeared, and then just for the hell of it. Her clothes shredded in her anger.

Somehow, she knew it was Harry's fault that she was stuck in here. Well hell, not somehow, considering the fact he had come to visit her. She hated him. She hated Draco. So what if he is her life-mate. He still had not come to save her yet. Not that she needed saving.

She crossed her arms and pouted. She still couldn't figure out where she was. A soft laugh caught her attention. Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes. She had had enough of disembodied voices. Covering her ears with her hands she hoped the voice would just go away.

"Ginny."

Ginny was not going to turn to the voice, no sir. The voiced called her name again.

"Go away."

"Look at me, Ginny."

"No, just go away."

"Don't you want to know where you are?"

Ok, that got her. Ginny turned slowly to the voice. She let out a grasp of horror. There, standing before her was, well her. The other Ginny smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked trying to wrap her mind around what she was seeing.

"Don't you know silly," the other Ginny giggled. "I'm you."

"No, your not because I don't giggle."

"You used to."

Ginny stared into her impersonator's eyes. If that was Harry on polyjuice, she was going to kill him. "Where is my star shaped birthmark?" Ginny asked the other woman, not even Harry knew about that.

"Under our right arse check."

"Hmm, what is my favorite color?" Ginny asked, justifying that maybe Harry might have noticed the birthmark during their love-making.

"Pink, everyone thinks its green, but pink has always been our favorite."

Ginny stared at the woman in disbelief. Whoever she was, she wasn't Harry. "Who are you?"

"I already told you silly, I'm you."

"How is that possible?"

"Look around you, Ginny. Don't you know where you are? You have been here before."

Ginny took in the room again, from the spring less bed to the pure white walls. How could she have been so stupid? She had been in this room before, when she was eleven, with Tom. He had locked her in her mind whenever he needed to use her body to do his tasks.

How did she get back here? Was it Harry? In addition, if it was Harry, how did he know about it? Ginny tapped her fingers against her lips, glancing over to see if the other Ginny would be any help to answer her questions, only to find she was gone. Ginny was about to call her back when a spot of red on the floor caught her attention. Blood. A frown graced her face because she didn't feel any pain. Was this another one of Harry's tricks? Another drop hit the floor. Ginny searched her body for the source. There was a slice across her neck. Great, Ginny thought, just what I need another bleeding wound. Ginny really hated Harry fucking Potter.

_For his Juliet loved him from her grave_

Tilly stood over Ginny's body holding a bloody knife. She didn't want to kill the young missus but she couldn't let that mean Harry Potter destroy her master, Draco. She hated the fact that she was in debt to him.

"Tilly is sorry, Ms. Ginny, but it is the only way."

Tilly banged her head against the bed frame crying. Guilt ripped through her little body. Master Draco would have her head but at least he would be alive. Yes, she had done the right thing.

It is not in death that our love will be recognized

Draco opened the door to Ginny's room to check on her. He felt his heart drop to his stomach because, for the second time this week, Ginny lay bleeding before him. Before he could stop himself, he was over her, licking her wound softly. A soft whimpering broke him from his blood-induced trance.

There, standing by the edge of the bed, was Tilly. She was holding a bloody knife, tears falling down her wrinkled cheeks. "Tilly is sorry, Master, but it is the only way."

"Only way for what?" His confusion was written on his pale face.

"Tilly had to kill Ms. Ginny. It was the only way to save you."

Wait, did she just say kill her? Draco looked back at Ginny, shocked that his need for her blood overrode the need to save her. When it hit him that she wasn't dying, the cut Tilly had made at her neck was more of a surface wound.

The knowledge that she wasn't dying didn't stop the anger slowly flowing through his veins. A roar ripped from his lips as he threw the small house elf against the wall. He racked her mind, trying to find the root of this action. He snarled as Harry Potter's face appeared. Potter's words echoed in Draco's head. Pulling out from the house elf's mind, he turned his glance back at Ginny. The wound was getting worse. He shouted for Snape. The older man came running into the room.

He looked over Ginny and, from his glance, Draco knew what he had to do.

"Are you sure?"

"It is the only way."

Draco stood over Ginny's body. Blaise stood across from him, his face etched with worry. He watched as Draco pulled a small knife from his cane and made a small cut in his wrist. Draco dropped a few drops into Ginny's slightly parted lips. He hoped that would be enough.

Both men stepped back when Ginny's body jerked violently. An ear-shattering scream passed from her lips. Draco rushed to her side, terror written over his pale face. He grabbed Ginny's thrashing body trying to calm her down.

Severus ran into the room. He had come to see if Draco had made his decision and it seemed he had. Ginny screamed again, causing him to jump into action. "Get rope."

Blaise ran to comply. He came back shortly with an armful of Draco's best silk threaded rope. They tied Ginny's arms and legs to the bedpost. Her body was still shaking but at least she could not hurt herself.

"Leave her for tonight. Tomorrow we will see if it worked," Snape ordered before exiting the room.

Blaise followed quickly after him. Draco stared down at Ginny's trembling body, his face an unreadable mask. He turned and left the room, joining the other two men in his study. "Do you think it will work?" Draco asked, plopping down in the cushioned chair next to Snape.

"It depends." Snape looked around the room. He could really use a stiff drink about now.

"Depends on what?" Draco asked in a low voice.

Blaise studied the two men with interest, he had a general idea what Snape would say but he could not be too certain. He noticed Snape looking around, most likely for a drink. Draco excused himself, saying he needed a few minutes. The other men watched his retreating back with blank faces. He would get through this, but they weren't so sure about Harry Potter.

"Did you want anything, Severus?" Blaise lifted an eyebrow as he inquired.

"A drink."

"Draco has the best firewhiskey."

"No, definitely need something stronger."

Blaise took a small flask from inside his shirt pocket and handed it to Snape.

After muttering a small spell to see if the flask's contents were safe, Severus took a very long swig. He sighed as the liquid slid down his throat. He reveled in the burning sensation.

_Immorality will be my gift to you_

Pain ripped through Ginny's body. A scream escaped her lips. Her body was changing. She felt her bones rearrange themselves. What the hell was going on? She growled deep in her throat. She was hungry. Meat. She needed meat. Throwing her head back she let out a howl. The muscles in her throat worked. No. She didn't need meat she needed blood. Her fangs fully extended. When did she get fangs? She tossed her long chrisom hair over her shoulder. Every movement of her body felt sensual. The soft fabric of her silk robes rubbed against her taunt nipples. Desire pooled from her core. Sex. Ginny needed mind blowing sex.

She looked around the room and noticed that the walls were dissolving. Hot. The room was hot. She slid her robe off. Lying down softly on her bed, her limbs stretched out on their own. She struggled but she was trapped. Tied down. She sneered and ripped the rope from its post. Her bedpost, the one from her room at the Manor. When did she get back? How did she get back? She untied the other bonds. Silk rope, how like Draco.

The thought of him brought a smile to her face. She wanted him. He was near she could sense him. Her body called for him. Kneeling on the bed, she stared at the door. He would be there soon.

_Our love story will not be tragic_

She is awake. Draco knew it. He felt it. He turned back towards her room. He could feel her. She wanted him. A smirk played at Draco's lips as he neared the door. Tonight he would claim her. He pushed the door open and got his first sight of her.

Her body had changed. She sat on her bed, her back arched seductively, displaying her lush breasts with their taunt nipples. He watched her run her tongue along her bottom lip before she flashed her fangs at him. Her eyes were large and her pupils were diluted. She growled at him. He watched her nose twitch as she smelled his arousal. She tossed her head back. Her long hair flowed behind her, like a river of blood. Yes, she had turned just like him.

Ginny climbed seductively off the bed and slowly made her way to him. She neither walked nor floated, she just moved. Seduction was laced in her movement. She ran her hand down his face, softly caressing his throat with her fingers. She licked him, tasting his flesh. Draco closed the door behind him and stared deep into her chocolate eyes.

She rubbed her body against him before she turned and dropped to her knees. She crawled to the bed looking over her shoulder, licking her lips. Draco shrugged his robes off his shoulders and stalked over to her. He dropped to his knees behind her. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled her into a sitting position. He ran a hand up her body cupping her breast.

"Your mine."

a/n: hoped you liked it let me know review k. oh and don't forget to check out the story I'm co-writing called Snake Charmers. Thanks.


	8. Desire is my weakness

Desire is my weakness

a/n: So sorry it took me so long to post this. It is more of a fuller chapter then anything. R&R

_**Desire is my weakness**_

_**Lust is my downfall**_

_**Passion is my Achille's heel**_

_**You will be the death of me**_

_**And I will be your demise**_

Ginny snarled and snapped her teeth like a caged animal. Draco released his gripped in her hair, nipping her shoulder. A cry of pain came from her lush lips. He turned her so she faced him, watching as her bottom lip trembled with desire. He tugged it with his teeth, enjoying the sweet taste of her lust.

Ginny tugged at his robe impatiently, ripping it off his chiseled body. Her nails scratched the soft skin of his back. He pushed her off of him and she pushed back. He fell backwards off the bed, his shock written on his face.

Ginny jumped off the bed onto his unsuspecting form, hissing and scratching. The need to fight pumped though her veins and she snarled as she made deep gashes in his pale chest. Blood pooled in the cuts running down the side of his chest. The smell of his blood filled her nose and her hunger increased.

She bite into his soft neck, his warm sweet blood flowed down her dry throat. He pulled her head back after a few minutes. "Enough." His voice was rough and course. Ginny growled at him as he pushed her off of him. He pushed her robes up and spread her legs, exposing her core to him.

He pressed his finger into her hot wet sheath, enjoying her cry of pleasure. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue over her clit. Ginny rocked her hips, begging for more with her body. He sank his fangs into the side of her thigh. Ginny moaned softly.

"Draco now!"

Draco stretched his long lean body over her taunted body. With one swift stroke, he was in her, buried deep in her sex. Ginny arched her back in ecstasy, displaying her lush breasts. Draco sank his fangs into the tender flesh of her breast as he slammed into her.

More, Ginny wanted more. She growled deep in her throat and bit into his arm that laid next to her head. His warm sweet metallic blood filled her mouth. She could feel his life flowing through the veins in her body. He licked the wound on her breast and pulled his arm from her hold.

Baring his teeth down at her, he rolled so that she was on top. Ginny lifted her hips until he was almost fully exposed before plunging down and filling her hot sex again. She rode him to new heights, crying out his name. Draco lifted his pale body and bit the soft flesh of her pale neck. He couldn't get enough of her.

The walls of her wet sex tightened around his large manhood. He could feel her orgasm rising. She pushed his mouth from her neck exposing his long neck. Just when the trembling of her orgasm started, she sunk her fangs into the pulsing vein in his neck. She drank her fill as her climax ran through her body.

Draco groaned and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her from him. He finished right after her, crying her name out as he came. They crawled to the bed and passed out in exhaustion.

_**Already your love runs like poison in my veins**_

Ginny woke the next morning feeling refreshed. Next to her was a naked Draco.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was still raspy from sleep.

"I'm fine," a frown creased her face, her voice sound alien to her.

She looked around the room for the first time. What had happened here? The chairs were smashed and so was the desk. The window had been punched in and there were fist holes in the wall. A serious fight had happened here, but with whom?

Draco stared at her with an amused expression.

"Do you not remember what happened?"

Ginny shook her head no. The last thing she remembered was the need to fornicate.

"Do you remember being locked anywhere?"

"Yes, in a room with no exit."

How had she gotten out? Did Draco have anything to do with it? And why does she have the sudden urge to drink his warm blood?

Before she could stop herself, she licked the side of his neck. He tasted salty and sweet. She knew his blood would be delicious. She nipped his shoulder, licking up the little beads of blood. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. Slowly scratching her fingernails down his chiseled chest, she made little trails of blood. She ran her tongue up his chest, lapping up his sweet blood and causing him to moan under her.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him. Punishing her lips with a rough kiss, he nipped her bottom lip causing her to bleed. A soft smile played at his lips as he use his tongue to clean up the blood.

Last night's events played in her head. Foggily. She shook her head to get a better picture. The image of Draco stretched over her body played into her mind. She could still feel him in her. Feel his pulsing manhood pounding into her tight sex. She moaned, her eyes glazed over with lust. She could hear his heartbeat. Beating inside his strong chest. Thud duh thud duh.

"Do you enjoy the games?"

Ginny's head snapped up as if coming out of a daze. Was she just? No.

She looked at the scratches on his body, blood still pooled from them. Good blood. Delicious blood, the metallic taste still played in her month. Ginny froze. She was drinking blood. How? When? Why?

"How? I poured some of my blood down your throat. When? It was last night. Why? Because Tiggy tried to kill you to save me from Harry Potter."

"I didn't see out loud," she said confusingly.

_That is because we are connected. Your thoughts are my thoughts._

The sound of his voice echoed in her head. But his mouth didn't move. Matter of fact, he never even opened it.

"How did you do that?"

"I told you, we are connected Ginny." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart.

"You are my mate."

She sensed the truth in Draco's words and closed her eyes, testing the new connection between them. She could see into his heart and read his thoughts. His memories played before her. Draco grabbed her hand breaking the connection. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Show me that memory."

"Ginny you do not know what you ask."

His voice was tight and his face was strained. Ginny pushed back into his mind, feeling his emotions at the time of the memory.

"_You have what you wanted now leave," Harry ordered emerging from the shadows of the room. _

_Draco stared down at the woman on the bed. Her skin was pale and translucent he could see her blue veins clearly. She stirred slightly when he lifted her weak frame._

"_It ok your safe now."_

_Ginny fell back asleep snuggling closer to Draco's body. _

"_Don't worry Malfoy," Harry called, "She will be a good little whore,"_

Draco pushed her from his mind.

"Are you satisfied?"

But her heart grew cold at the thought of Harry Potter. She wanted him dead. That was all it took for the memories of what Harry did to her and her family to come crashing back to her.

The events from the room in her mind played over her again. She was going to kill Harry Potter.

Draco smirked at her, "I can feel your emotions."

He brushed the hair from her face and cups her cheeks.

"Where is the bastard?" She growled.

"Calm down, young one. You have much to learn before you can take him on."

That didn't sit well with her. She wanted his blood now. The need to kill was strong, but she couldn't shake the weak feeling flowing over her almost like she hadn't eaten in days.

"What is wrong with me?"

"I am part werewolf, vampire, and veelan," Draco said sitting up. His chest had healed with not even a trace of a scar. "When I changed you, those traits were passed on to you."

"But how did you manage to be all three?"

"It's a long story." And one he didn't like to discuss.

"Enlighten me anyway," Ginny said slightly annoyed.

Draco sighed and drew her warm body to his. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Some other time. Get some rest love, you have a long day."

a/n: The next chapter will have more action I'm kind of lost on this story but I have a few ideas, if you have any let me know I would really appreciate it. Thanks remember R&R.


	9. Serpents come in many forms

"Please my lord

a/n: Sorry its been so long, and sorry its short. Hope you guys like it and thank you to all who reviewed last time. R&R.

_I plead for forgiveness_

_Beg for understanding_

_How is it that my world is spinning?_

_I have left my enemy behind me_

_So why does it feel like I'm sleeping with the devil._

"Please my lord."

Harry stared down at the woman before him. She looked so familiar but yet so different at the same time. Her long black hair, which fell past her knees, surrounded her small body giving her an innocent look. It was a look most others would have bought, if it was for her eyes. Those jade eyes seemed to stare into his blacken soul.

"Stand up." She stood slowly, as if unsure. "What is your name?"

With her eyes cast down she replied, "Jade, my lord."

Her voice has a soft accent, which sounded Scottish. Harry walked around her taking her in, studying her. She shifted uneasy, probably not used to being treated as if she was just another sexual conquest.

Good, Harry mused, he liked innocent women. He felt his body harden with desire. "Why are you here?"

The woman wrung her hands nervously. "My father is a traitor."

"Go on," Harry coaxed when she had paused for a few seconds.

"He has come out of his exile and perched himself in the house of Malfoy."

Harry paused. The only person he knew of that had recently come out of isolation was Severus Snape. There was no way this could be Snape's daughter. He was too ugly and she was too beautiful. "And who is your father?"

"I believe you know him," she stated as she lifted her eyes to meet his. "Severus Snape."

"And how is he a traitor? Malfoy has pledged his support to me."

"Malfoy wants all the power. His pledge was a hoax," her voice darkened at the mention of Malfoy's name.

"Say I was to believe you, and I brought your father and Malfoy in with the accusation of traitors, what does that get you?"

Jade turned and faced him, holding his eyes with her own. "Make me your bride."

_Serpents come in many forms_

"Come on, Gin, you have to do better then that," Draco laughed, dodging her fist that was coming toward his face.

Ginny swirled to the right, connecting her elbow with his jaw. "How's that?"

Draco moved a few steps back, chuckling. "You're really catching on, Gin."

He dodged her next punch and swooped down low, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny let out a soft moan and ran her hands through his long hair. Draco melted into her touch and loosened his grip on her. Ginny seized her opportunity and slammed her head against his. Draco backed away, gripping his head.

"Ha, got you," Ginny laughed as she walked towards him. She moved to touch the lump on his head when he slapped her hand away. She looked at him with questions in her eyes. Surely, he was not mad about the head butt. "Draco?"

He threw her a nasty look before storming out the room, leaving a stunned Ginny staring behind him.

_Dread fills in the pit of my belly_

Jade watched Harry out of the corner of her eye. Men, they are all the same. Show a little sexual interest and they jump. The new dark lord was no different. Within two weeks, she was already making her spot next to him on his dark throne and he didn't even know it.

"See something you like?" Harry asked with his back still turned to her.

"Like, My Lord?" she said standing, letting her loose robes fall off her lush body. "No, My Lord, I see something I love." She glided over to him confidently. "I believe the real question, my lord, is do you see anything you like?"

Harry chuckled as he grabbed her breast. She had a firm lush body, one that always ensured a man's arousal. She certainly had a way about her. She was so different from any woman he has been with, especially Ginny. Jade knew she was sexy, while Ginny's innocence made her appealing.

He was going to enjoy using her for all she had to give. He lifted her and wrapped her long legs around his waist. Pushing her against the wall, he plunged deep into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. He pushed deeper into her, filling her to the hilt. She bit his ear softly, urging him on with her hands. Moaning she felted the muscles in her sex smiling when she heard his groan of pleasure. Harry quickly reached his climax, pouring his seed into her.

Never had a woman satisfied him so completely, well except Ginny. He smirked as he dropped her. Jade watched him leave with a smile, soon she would have him in her little trap and he would not even know how he got there.

_How do I survive on the days the sun doesn't shine?_

"Draco!" Ginny shouted, pounding on their bedroom door. He had locked himself in and refused to come out. She stepped back and centered her energy. With one solid punch, she knocked the door right off the hinges. Draco was standing by the window, watching the fallen door in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny growled as she stepped in to the room.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not the one breaking down doors here."

Ginny glared at him. The nerve of the man. Was he not the one who stormed out of the training room only to lock himself in their bedroom? She stepped over the fallen door and stomped over to where he was standing.

"Draco Malfoy, you have some nerve," she said, poking his chest with her finger.

He looked at her as if he did not have the slightest idea of what she could possibly be talking about. He raised his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me like that," she gritted as she stepped closer to him.

He leaned his head slightly forward. "Like what, my love?" A low growl came deep from Ginny's throat as she grabbed his head and lowered it, catching his lips with hers.

"Draco!" Severus said racing into the room. Ginny released her hold on Draco and turned to face the older man with an annoyed face. Severus smirked as he took in their current position. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said.

"I'm sure you didn't," Ginny snapped.

"What is so urgent, Severus," Draco asked, ignoring the glares the two were exchanging.

"I got a letter from Jade."

a/n: Ok so that was it, let me know if you like it. And thank you hermisia for betaing I know your really busy. Now go head and press that little button down below and review.


	10. Who's Jade

a/n: So I haven't updated this story in forever. Mostly because I'm at a complete lost as to what to do with it. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and as always read and review if you think its worth continuing. Thanks again.

"Who's Jade?" Ginny asked, slightly stumped why a letter from this woman could be so important.

"My daughter," Snape snapped, turning his attention to Draco. "She has news on the progress with….is there something funny here, Ms. Weasley?" Snape's disdain was heard clearly in his voice. Ginny shook her head no, trying to contain her laughter. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Jade has news on the progress with….oh, for goodness sake, Ms. Weasley. What is it that you find so funny?"

"Ehm," Ginny said, trying to stop the giggle forming in her throat. "Nothing, Sir…ahem…sorry." Snape paused so she could collect herself and then went on to continue. "I can't believe you had sex!"

Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Draco took in the look on Snape's face and was trying his hardest not to laugh. The older man's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. Ginny swore he looked redder then Ron had ever been.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know what came over me. Must be all these new powers and stuff," Ginny said, trying her best to look ashamed.

"And stuff?" Snape gritted.

"Jade…Severus," Draco said, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Tell us about her progress."

Snape glared at Ginny before he continued. "She was able to convince Potter we were traitors."

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed. Why on earth would they want Harry to think they were traitors? Just thinking of Harry got her mad. She gritted her teeth and growled causing Draco to look over at her.

"Good, so I'm assuming he took her offer to make her his wife?" Draco asked, deciding to ignore Ginny's slight outburst. She seemed to be having quite a few of those today.

"What?!" Ginny said again. She felt so lost. Obviously Snape and Draco had a plan she wasn't in on yet. The key word being yet.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Are you jealous Potter has moved on?" Snape asked nastily.

Ginny growled at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Not at all. I'm just wondering how long this little scheme has been in play and why haven't I heard anything about it?" She raised her eyebrow pointedly at Draco, hoping he got the message.

"I'll explain later," Draco said. "Now, why don't you be a good girl and go for a long walk. Daddy Snape and I have a lot to discuss."

Ginny huffed at the little girl remark. "And since when could you and Big Daddy not talk in front of me?"

"When it concerns 'Big Daddy's' daughter," Snape snapped. "Now be a good little girl and do what Draco asked…before you're forced to do it."

"I dare you," Ginny growled, moving so she was standing face to face with Snape. Draco recognized her stance before Snape did. She was going to attack. Great, just what he needed right now. Before even thinking of the consequences, he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her out the room. He sealed the door quickly with non verbal magic.

"Talk fast because she will get that down soon and it would be in your best interest not to be here when she does," he growled at Snape.

"I said what I had to say," Snape sneered. "Jade said she missed you and couldn't wait to come home. Perhaps Ms. Weasley would be interested in hearing that."

"Perhaps you are mistaken," Draco said, taking a step closer to the older man.

"Are you threatening me now like your new mistress?" Snape said, drawing out the word mistress.

"You over step your boundaries, godfather," Draco said in a low growl.

"Have I?" Snape said with his eyebrows raised in mock shock.

"Leave me. Ginny is breaking through as we speak," Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "One more thing, Severus," he said to his godfather's retreating back. "Tell Jade I miss her, too."

_Lies will destroy us_

Ginny growled. The nerve of that man. How dare he throw her out like a common whore? "Draco Malfoy, you will pay for this," she roared, slamming her fist against the newly replaced door. He used a special locking spell on it which meant no simple alohormora could open it. That bastard. She stepped back, throwing spell after spell against it. Still nothing.

She centered her power and concentrated on breaking the door down. She felt her body lift slightly the more she poured her power into her task. She felt her magic form a hammer. She slammed it against the door. She was satisfied when she saw the hinges shake. Laughing, she slammed it against the door again and watched happily as the wood splintered. She hit again and heard the door crack. Only one more and she would be through. Draco Malfoy didn't know what was about to hit him. A growl escaped her lips with the finally blow. The door blew down and she stepped in.

"Tell Jade I miss her, too."

"Why would you miss Jade?" Ginny asked, anger blazed in her eyes. She swung her magic at him, hitting him in the chest which caused him to fly backwards. Snape made a hasty retreat out of the room. He didn't need to be anywhere near these two creatures.

She ran to the bed where he had fallen and swung her magic at him again. He was prepared this time and quickly shifted his position. Then she felt it. His magic. It was like him: strong, silent, and very deadly. She felt as if the magic was getting choked out of her. Grabbing her throat, she dropped all thought of harming him. All she wanted to do was survive. She grabbed the book off the table behind her and chucked it at his head. Draco deflected it easily and snarled at her. He moved to her like a predator would a prey. Her eyes grew wide as she backed away from him.

Using the only weapon she had, she pulled her shirt off over her head. The Veela in him couldn't resist. She saw the lust forming in his eyes. Men, she thought rolling her eyes, so predictable. He was in front of her now, his eyes on fire. Ginny gulped, her eyes wide with fear. This was not so predictable. He grabbed and bent her over the desk. Pushing her skirt roughly up, he ripped her panties off. He pushed her hands over her head so they grabbed the other end of the desk. She heard him mumble a spell before he lifted his hands from hers. She tried to lift them but they were stuck to the desk. This was very unpredictable.

She screamed when he slammed into her. No teasing or foreplay, just straight sex. She wasn't prepared for this. He was much too big. Tears fell down her face; she hated this feeling of helplessness. It was Harry all over again, but yet so different. She had provoked this. Her inner beast purred with each stroke of his hips. Never before had such a primal feeling of lust filled her to her very core. All feelings of helplessness faded with each of his powerful strokes. She wanted this. She felt the muscles of her sex contracting; she knew she was going to come.

"Draco," she moaned, as her orgasm fell over her. Her hips shook and her body tensed as she felt him climax.

Pulling himself out of her, he whispered a spell and released her hands. "Never do that again," he growled before turning and walking away, leaving her there still wondering what was going on.

"You still haven't told me the deal with this Jade girl yet, you bastard," she shouted at his retreating back. Or why you would miss her, she thought angrily to herself.

a/n: Ok thanks for reading please review and let me know if I should continue.


End file.
